I Fall, You'll Catch
by thisbridgeismine
Summary: What happens when Ben tries to take advantage of Emily once again? Who will be there to save her this time?
1. You Got a Friend in Me

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be here and writing this nonetheless.

"I'll meet you after school then?"

"How about I just meet you at your house, I need to talk to my swimming coach afterschool before I leave." As I reply I notice Ben leaning against a locker not too far from mine staring intently at us. Or is he staring at me. Just the look in his eyes gave me the chills and I quickly look away and back at Hanna.

"Sure, but I gave you a ride to school today so that means you're going to have to walk."

"Don't worry about it, I could use the walk."

"Okay, just be careful and call me if anything." She gives me a quick hug and heads of to her next class. I look back at the spot where Ben was standing not so long ago to find the spot empty. I feel calm knowing that he is gone and no longer watching me but I can't help but try to shake that eerie feeling in the back of my head that something bad is going to happened and with that final thought I head off to my next class.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in class when I get a text. The vibrations startle me, which is no surprise considering me and my friends are being stalked. I check my phone and feel calm that the text message is from Hanna and not A.<p>

Hanna: Hey I need to talk to Mona afterschool so I'll wait for you by your locker. x

Emily: Okay thanks! :) xo

* * *

><p>I just finished talking to coach and am walking towards my locker when suddenly I feel a hand grip my arm roughly and pull me inside an empty classroom. As I'm slammed against a wall I feel my head hit the wall and start to feel dizzy.<p>

"What the heck? Ben?" I say as I look at the person now responsible for my headache. His face is stoic as I look into his eyes trying to figure out what is going on.

"What are yo-" my question is cut of as he places his lips on mine and starts to kiss me roughly. My struggles to get out of his arms is futile as he rips my flannel shirt off and the panic starts to rise in me as I realize what he is about to do. Oh god I can't believe he is trying to do this again. As he places his hands on my breast I can feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest, I'm so scared that I can't seem to find my voice no matter how many times I tell my brain to scream. His hands move to my jeans and I feel like throwing up.

My mouth finally catches up with my brain and I shout, "Help!" Just as I'm about to scream again he strikes me with the back of his hand, the sting of it bringing tears instantly to my eyes.

"Scream again and I won't hesitate to hurt you again. Just be quiet and you'll enjoy this." He pulls my pants and underwear down and then throws me into floor. I feel exposed and I don't think I'll make it out if I run and there aren't many people at school by this time if I scream and he hurts me again. I can't even stop the tears rolling down my eyes. Now he is taking of his pants and his boxers. My whole body is trembling as I struggle to breath and when I feel his bare body on top of mine, my mind closes no longer wanting to process the horror of this situation.

* * *

><p>Where the heck is she? I ask myself as I look around the empty hall. I look at my phone to see if she has text me back. Nothing. Just as I'm about to head out to see if she is in the parking lot, I hear someone scream for help. As I start heading down the hall, I see a bag on the floor not that far up ahead of me. I start to walk fast towards the bag and realize that the bag belongs to Emily. I quickly call her cell again and am surprise when I hear the vibration of the phone coming from the classroom next to me. As I open the door I'm shocked to see Ben on top of Emily with both their pants down but the tears on Emily's face and the sound of her shallow breaths send me back to reality and I quickly react and deliver a kick right to Ben's ribs as I feel the anger consume me. I quickly pull a shocked Emily up and help her fix her clothes. Just as Ben is about to stand up from the floor I swing my fist right at his face not caring about the consequences. My hand hurts like a bitch now and I'm pretty sure that I broke his nose considering that there is blood all over his face. He falls to the floor once again, groaning from the pain.<p>

"You go near her again and this will seem like a fucking tea party compared to what I'll do to you then." I growled at him. I would seriously consider ripping his balls off if I wasn't worried about Emily right now. I quickly pick up our bags and Emily's phone; putting my arm around Emily's waist I lead her out to of the classroom and to my car.

* * *

><p>Once we enter my room, me leading Emily by holding her hand, I notice that she seems a bit better now. Throughout the whole car ride she seemed distant almost catatonic. I was scared and still am that I'm not going to be able to help her. We sit on my bed and I gently rub the back of her hand with my thumb. I'm trying to comfort her without scaring or overwhelming her, she looks at our joined hands and I see her eyes widen. Thinking that I have done something wrong I begin to pull my hand away but she quickly holds my hand and begins to run her hand over my bruised knuckles. I hadn't even realized until now how much my hand hurts.<p>

"Hanna…I'm sorry." She practically whispers while looking down.

"Hey Look at me." When she refuses, I gently lift her head up and when she meets my eyes I say, "This is not your fault Em. Don't ever doubt that and for the record I don't regret what I did. I love you Em, you're my best friend and I'll do whatever I have to, to protect you, okay?" Seeing the tears in her eyes I give her a gentle hug.

"I think I'm going to go put some ice on this, do you want to come with me downstairs?" I suggest because I'm not sure if leaving her alone right now is such a good idea.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could take a shower." Quickly noticing my hesitation she adds, "I'll be okay I promise, I just need to get cleaned."

"Okay. You know where everything is and you have extra clothes here so yeah…" She nods her head and starts to gather her clothes as I head down to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I can't even feel the hot water as it burns my skin. All I know is that I need forget the feeling of his hands on my skin. I scrub myself furiously, I feel dirty. He was on top of me, and I was weak; pathetic. I let him get that far. If Hanna hadn't come… I add more shower gel to the sponge and continue scrubbing myself. I just don't want to think about today anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>I open the freezer, grab an ice pack and gently place it on my now swelling and bruised hand. A while letter my mom comes in.<p>

"Hi honey, I brought pizza." She places the box on the counter and looks at me and then my hand, "Hanna, what happened to your hand?" She asks with worry evident on her face.

"I'm okay mom. I just accidently caught my hand with the car door." Sometimes it surprises my how lying comes to me, like second nature.

"You need to be careful Hanna. If it hurts we can take you to the hospital."

"No mom, I swear its fine but I'll tell you if it continues to hurt. Hey mom is it okay if Emily sleeps over?"

"Sure sweetie, as long as it's okay with her mom, I have no problem."

"Thanks mom." I put the icepack on the counter, give her a hug, and head up stairs to my room.

As I enter the room I see Emily changed and sitting on bed, while tracing a bruise on her arm. It angers me that, that bastard would lay a hand on her, "Hey, you want me to get some ice for that?" I quickly noticed that her skin has a reddish tint as if it were irritated, "What happened to your skin?"

She looks down ashamed, "I took a hot shower and well I…" She trails of looking scared, worried, so many emotions flash across her face it scares me to think how she must be feeling tight about now.

"Hey, you can tell me anything Em, I'm not going to judge you."

Defeat flashes across her face. She is letting her walls down and she continues, "I can't get the images out of my head, the feeling of his hands all over my body, his lips on mine. I just feel so dirty and I can't manage to get clean." I feel horrible, why didn't I look for her sooner. She wouldn't be here; scared, tired, and worn. The thought that he raped her scares me more than anything. I feel like crying but I need to be strong for her. I need to help her through this.

"Em, what… I mean… did he…" I find myself struggling to ask her the question. I feel that if I say the word it will burn my tongue or even worse, it'll be true.

"He… he didn't put it in, I mean I felt it but… you came just in time." She whispers. "Thank you Hanna. I owe you my life."

"Oh, thank god, because I would have killed him if… you know… But lets not think about that, I don't want you to feel dirty Em, you're beautiful and a wonderful person with a great heart and…" I struggle to find the right word. "Toy Story." I tell her with a smile on my face.

"What? Toy Story?" Confusion is evident on her face as she tries to understand my words.

"Yeah, you know, you got a friend in me." Realization dawns on her face and a smile graces her lips. Just the fact that I could make her smile makes me feel better.

"Thanks Hanna, you got a friend in me too." She hugs me and I hold her; grateful that she is okay.

"You wanna sleep over tonight?" I ask trying to move on from the emotional moment to something more light.

"Sure, just let me call and ask my mom." She retrieves her cell phone and she freezes as she opens her it.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it A?"

"No, it's just Spence and Aria." She says while still looking at the phone. "They want to come and see me."

"Are you ready to see them?" At this point I think it would be best for her to rest.

"No, I think it is best that we deal with this now rather than later." She quickly sends out a text and then proceeds to call her mom.

I give her space as I head downstairs to get some slices of pizza for us. Once I enter the room I hand her a plate.

"She said it was okay as long as I finished all my homework and went to sleep early." I nod in response and she stifles a yawn as she finishes her slice. I can see that she is worried.

"Try not to worry Emily. They're your friends too. They'll support you just like I did."

"Thanks." She sits back and brings her knees to her chest as we wait patiently for the girls to arrive.


	2. Trust

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be here and writing this nonetheless.

* * *

><p>I'm nervous. I really do not want to talk to the girls. It's not that I don't trust them, because I do but I don't trust myself and not being able to trust yourself is worse than not being able to trust your friends.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why haven't you answered my texts Hanna?" Spencer questions me as soon as she enters. I quickly check my phone to see various texts from both Aria and Spencer.<p>

"Sorry I didn't even notice." Aria looks at Spencer trying to communicate through stares. "Okay what's going on?" This is weird

"Why don't you tell us?" Spencer replies harshly.

"Spence!" Aria scolds her.

This seems to get Spencer to act a bit nicer and with a sigh she asks while looking intently at Emily and me, "Did anything happen today?"

I quickly glance at Emily who looks like she is about to have a nervous breakdown. "Nothing happened."

"Really then what are these?" She quickly tosses me her phone and I see pictures of Emily and me. It's when I was helping her put her clothes back on after what happened with Ben. But to Spence, it probably looked like I was undressing her. Crap, A must have sent these to her and Aria to mess with us. That means she was watching the whole time. I look at another picture and see Bens kissing her; just the image makes my blood boil but I know I have to remain calm.

"It's not what it looks like guys." I look at Emily's concerned eyes as I hand her the phone, "Maybe we should tell them Emily. I could tell them if you want?"

She looks at the phone before replying, "No, I'll tell them."

* * *

><p>"No, I'll tell them." I reply. I feel the tension and try to ignore the awkward silence as I try to gather my words. I don't want to relive those memories but if we are going to overcome A then we need to trust each other. We can't let her or him mess with us.<p>

Noticing my struggle Aria sits next to me and holds my hand. "Em, it's okay if you are not ready to tell us yet."

I give her a small yet thankful smile and begin, "Ben he tried… to take advantage of me today." I keep it short and simple. I really do not want to give details. Aria's face turns into one of worry while Spencer's into one with fury.

"What?" Spencer practically yelled as she stood, "I'm going to go find my field hockey stick and beat that bastard to death with it."

"Spence, relax we really don't need anyone hearing that right now. Remember Alison's investigation is still on and we are still suspects." Hanna says.

"Are you okay?" Aria asks.

"Yeah, just a couple of bruises but luckily Hanna came in time." I look at Hanna and continue, "She saved me." I instantly feel lighter as if the weight on my shoulders has been lifted. I know that they will help me through this and whatever else there is to come.

"But what about the other picture, I thought you guys were together." Spencer says as she sits down.

I look down feeling embarrassed, "Hanna was helping me dress after. Wait, you thought we were together? Is that why you were so snappy?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Well the pictures looked compromising, I'm sorry. I was wrong." She says as she looks embarrassed.

"Wow, Spencer Hastings admitting she was wrong, the world is going to end." Aria says and the atmosphere in the room instantly feels lighter as we all laugh.

"Spencer does the Idea of Emily and me together really bother you that much?" Hanna asks and we all turn to look at her waiting for an answer.

"It's not that Hanna. I just figure if you guys were to ever date, I would like to know and not find out through A. We are friends and right now the last thing we need is to be hiding things from each other. But hey if you and Emily ever do decide to date you have my blessings."

I blush and look at Hanna who has a smirk on her face and Aria who just smiles. That's good to know. Not that it'll ever happen because Hanna is straight.

"Not to be a party pooper but did you see anyone in the halls or around school, anyone that might be A?" Spencer asks, returning to serious mode.

"I didn't see anyone." Hanna replies, "The school was practically empty."

"Me neither." Not that I really paid attention, "I really don't think my coach or the custodian is A." The thought hits me, A saw me and what was happening. I really am the weakest link. Twice I needed someone to defend me from Ben.

Noticing the frown on my face Aria asks me, "Are you okay Emily?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. It freaks me out that A was watching the entire time." I honestly reply.

"Well if you ever want to talk or anything I'm here for you. We all are." She hugs me and I look at Spencer who nods as well and joins the hug.

"Aww, group hug." Hanna says as she joins in as well. After a few seconds we separate and Spencer and Aria say goodbye as they each leave to their respective homes.

* * *

><p>"That went well." Hanna says later on as we lay in her bed.<p>

"Yeah, I don't even remember why I was so nervous." Even though I don't feel particularly stressed I can't manage to fall asleep. My mind is reeling and I'm trying to keep the images of Ben out of my head. I feel tired but my mind is in overdrive, trying to process the last 24 hours will trying to stay sane.

"I love to say it so, I told you so."Even though it is dark in her room, I don't have to look at her to know that she is smiling.

"Sometimes I wonder who loves being right more, you or Spencer."

She laughs before replying, "Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Hanna." As I close my eyes, I see his face and his hands and I open my eyes quickly trying to stop those images. "Hanna?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you hold me?" Realizing how weak I sound I add, "I mean you don't have to. Forget it, that was stupid." I turn on my side feeling embarrassed at how pathetic I sound that I can't even manage to fall asleep. Suddenly I feel Hanna moving in the bed, as she positions her body behind mine; she wraps an arm around my waist and holds me.

"It's not stupid and I want to. Good night Emily. I love you." She whispers into me ear making me shiver and for the first time today, I feel completely safe. "I love you too." I whisper back before I fall into peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to my reviewers Princyjessie, LaughLoveLiveXx, hanna and em 3, em1011, ultrablonde and the anonymous reviewer. I really appreciate it. Also thanks for the alerts and favorites.


	3. I Got Another Hand

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be here and writing this nonetheless.

* * *

><p>I'm waiting for Emily to finish getting her stuff from her locker when I see Spencer and Aria making their way over to us.<p>

"High five." Spencer says as she stands in front of me while holding her hand up.

"Uhmm, okay. Why?" I ask as I high five her.

"Let's just say I'm proud of you." She replies with a smug grin.

"We just saw Bens face and I don't think Spencer could have done a better job with her hockey field stick." Aria tells me with a smile on her face.

"Well yeah but my hand still hurts so I'm glad I at least did some damage on that assholes face." I smile and say while I examine my bruised hand.

"Ouch that looks like it hurts." Aria says while grabbing my hand.

"How come I didn't notice that yesterday?" Spencer looks at me quizzically.

"Maybe because you were too busy accusing Emily and me of being in a secret relationship." I reply with a smirk.

At that Mona comes walking up to me, "Oh my god, did you hear what happened."

I can probably already guess that it is about Ben but I play along, "What happened?"

"Ben got into a car accident you. You should see his face, he even broke his nose. Honestly, he just looks disgusting. Anyway I'm off to see Noel. I'll see you later Hanna." And with that she walks off as quickly as she came.

"He said that?" I ask in disbelief. Even though I know he would not have said the truth that still doesn't change the fact that he is a lying pig.

"Hanna, relax." Emily says in a soothing voice as she holds my hand in order to calm me down which surprisingly works. But it doesn't work for long as I see Ben and his friends walking down the hall.

As he gets closer I shout, "Hey Ben! Next time you mess with me I won't just break your face, I'll make sure to break something else." I receive a bit of satisfaction at his shocked face and his friends' laughter.

"Dude you got hit by a girl!" One of his friends says while laughing at him. As Ben stalks off angrily, his friends follow him while making fun of him. Just the sight gives me a bit of satisfaction, and I know I'll try to make his life miserable at any given opportunity.

"You didn't have to do that." Emily tells me as she is still holding my hand.

"I know Emily but that jerk deserves it and more. I'm seriously going to make his life miserable." I tell her.

"Hanna I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble but thank you." She says as she looks my straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it and don't mention it seriously. I'd do anything for you." I reply honestly.

"Okay if you guys are done having a moment, get too class, the bell just rang." Spencer as she leaves to class but not before muttering under her breath, "And they wonder why I thought they were together, they were practically having eye sex."

Aria just smiles at Spencer's words and before she leaves she says, "Yeah I'll see you guys at lunch."

I smile at Emily and give her a hug, "Bye Emily, I'll see you later."

"Bye Hanna." I hear reply as I walk away.

* * *

><p>As I sit on the lunch table with Hanna, Spencer, and Aria, I ask them, "Hey, have you guys seen Maya?"<p>

"No. Why?" Hanna asks as the other girls shake their head in response.

"I just haven't seen her all day and she hasn't been answering my texts." I replied worried.

"Miss the girlfriend?" Hanna asks with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well yeah." I blush considering I'm not very expressive of my relationships.

"So have you guys done the dirty yet?" Hanna asks but this time her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes like it usually does when she asks us about our relationships.

"Hanna!" Aria scolds her.

"What? I'm just curious." She pouts waiting for my answer.

"Not that you need to know that information but no. We are waiting for the right time, when we both are ready." I reply while I look down as I reveal private information.

* * *

><p>As soon as Emily answers me Maya comes in and taps Emily in the shoulder. Upon noticing her girlfriend's presence Emily smiles and stands up to face her.<p>

"Maya I've been texting and looking for you." Emily says with a smile on her face. But the smile quickly fades as slap echoes across the lunchroom, grabbing everyone's attention as the room becomes completely quiet.

"You thought you could cheat on me, with two people nonetheless and that I wouldn't find out? Well guess what, we are over Emily. Go find someone else to screw over." With that said, she walks away angry and the room erupts into chatter over what just happened.

Shocked and with tears in her eyes, Emily runs out but I quickly follow but not before stopping by Maya and telling her, "Emily is not that type of girl and one day you'll regret what you just did." I quickly leave the lunchroom barely catching Emily's figure as she quickly dashes into the girl's restroom.

I see her holding on to the edges of the sink while trying to stop crying. "Hey are you okay?" I ask feeling dumb instantly. "Sorry. Stupid question, you're obviously not okay." I say as she looks at me and I notice her eyes are red and puffy as well as her cheek.

"I... I should have seen it coming. If A sent those pictures to Spencer and Aria, I should have known A would also send them to Maya." She sighs and adds, "Damn that really hurt." She gently rubs her cheek.

"I still got another hand, all you have to do is say the word." I say hoping to get her to smile.

She smiles for a second but frowns as she says, "Thanks Hanna but no."

I go and hug her while trying to comfort her, "It's going to be okay Em."

"I really cared about her Hanna but maybe it is for the best." She grimaces.

"Don't worry Em, there are more lesbian and bisexual fish in the sea." This time she actually laughs which brings a smile to my face just as Spencer and Aria some in with their and our bags and hand them to us. I hadn't even noticed that we left them when rushing out.

"Is everything alright?" Spencer asks worriedly.

"Yeah, eventually it will be." Emily replies still looking sad but much better.

"I can still use my hockey stick if you want?" Spencer offers.

"Must you guys always resort to violence?" Aria says as she looks at Emily. "I can key her car or slash her tires if you want." She quickly adds making us all smile.

"I really am grateful for your wonderful offers, thank you but no to all of you, no one here is going to hurt Maya. It's done, so the best thing I can do now is to move on." She looks at our serious faces and then says, "How about a sleepover and all the Ben and Jerry's ice cream we can eat afterschool?"

"I'm in. I'm just going to stop by home quick to pick up some clothes." I quickly reply.

"Same here." Spencer says.

"I'll pick up the ice cream before heading over." Aria adds with a smile.

* * *

><p>Somehow I can't shake the feeling in my stomach telling me that this is the start of a bad week.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: ultrablonde: Yes this will be a Hanna and Emily relationship story. PrincyJessie: Thanks for reading I hope you are enjoying it. LaughLoveLiveXx: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you enjoyed the scene; it was really fun to write. AK47: Thanks for the compliment; I'm glad you like the story. hanna and em 3: Thank you for reviewing. AppreciationNotObsession: Thanks for reviewing. Also thanks to everyone who read, and alerted or favorite, I hope you are enjoying the story.


	4. Gorgeous

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p>"Hello Emily. Do you want something to eat?" My mom asks me as I enter the kitchen.<p>

"No thanks mom," I reply before asking her, "Is it okay if the girls come over?"

I notice my mother's body stiffen as she asks her next question carefully, "Does that include… _that_ girl?"

I stare intently at her before replying, "If you mean Maya, then no." Trying to keep my voice emotionless yet failing to do so I add, "She broke up with me. I bet your happy now though." I quickly turn on my feet and head upstairs to my room not bothering to wait for a reply. Slamming the door close with frustration, I throw myself on the bed.

I keep on telling myself that this is for the best but I can't help but feel a pain in my chest especially considering how things ended. At least I got my friends because I don't know how I honestly would have made it through all of this. A is ruining my life and as hard as I try to ignore it the stress is just accumulating and I can't help but feel close to breaking down. All these pent up emotions are wearing me down.

I ignore the knock on my bedroom door not wanting to talk. When I hear the door open I roll over to face away from the door.

"Honey we need to talk." My mom says in a caring voice as I feel her sit on the edge of my bed.

"There is nothing to talk about." I mumble still facing away from her, "You hate that I'm a lesbian, you hate my girlfriend, well now ex-girlfriend and you hate me. I think you have made that pretty clear."

"Emily…" She places her hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry." Her apology grabs my attention and I turn to face her to see what she has to say. If it wasn't for the fact that I was feeling hurt at the moment I would have apologized upon seeing pain written across her face. She takes a deep breath before continuing, "I could never hate you. You are my child and I love you regardless of whether I agree with the decisions you make. Just the fact that you think that I could hate you is proof enough that I have failed you as a mother. I just need you to understand me. It's hard for me to accept that my daughter is… gay. Your grandparents always taught me that being gay was wrong and sometimes it is hard to change your beliefs."

"I do understand mom. I never asked you to go to the pride parade? All I wanted was your unconditional love and a bit of understanding from you. Do you think this was easy for me mom? I struggled with trying to understand who I was. I tried to deny it for so long, pretending to like boys and be someone who I wasn't. I was scared, terrified of saying those words but I was hoping that if I did say those words that you would support me."

"I am sorry Emily and I will change. I will try to be more understanding and I'll support you in your decisions and who you decide to date. This is your home and I want you to feel comfortable bringing not only your friends but also your girlfriend here."

"Do you really mean that?" I feel happy she is finally coming around.

She smiles before answering, "Yes I do. I want you to be able to count on me and come to me for anything. I'm really trying here."

I smile and hug her, "Thanks mom that is all I ever wanted."

* * *

><p>After a day of gorging ourselves with so much ice cream and junk food we were ready to go to sleep. I was just happy that she looked less sad know.<p>

"I call shotgun!" I yell quickly and throw myself on Emily's bed.

"Hanna it's a bed, not a car seat." Spencer says.

"Why do you always get to sleep with Emily?" Aria whines. We all know Emily's bed is more comfortable than the one in the guest room.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I tease Aria as I smirk.

"You're impossible." Spencer says as she shakes her head.

"Well to answer your question you are one crazy sleeper you'd probably end up on top of her," I say while looking directly at Aria then I turn to Spencer, "and you sleep talk and it's not even funny it's usually boring history channel documentaries. Not to mention you snore." I mumble the last part.

"What? I do not?" She says quickly defending herself. "Aria, do I snore?"

"No, of course not. Okay, well maybe just a little."

"So I don't even get a say in this?" Emily asks.

"Well that depends, who are you going to choose? You know what, forget it, you are going to choose Hanna, you always choose her." Spencer says as she grabs her bag. "Coming, Aria? Good night guys and remember we are just across the hall so please refrain yourselves from moaning." She smiles as she leaves and Aria following in tow while laughing.

I turn to look at Emily who is blushing, "So will there be any moaning tonight?" I ask as I wiggle my eyebrows at her and she blushes even more.

She laughs before replying, "No, not tonight Han."

* * *

><p><em>3:28 AM <em>

_Weakest link, what will it take to break you? Maybe I should show mommy and daddy certain pictures? –A _

_3:30 AM _

_Gay and a whore? More disappointment for your parents…_

_3:32 AM_

_Unless… you tell the Montgomery's of their daughter's relationship…_

* * *

><p>After the last message I quietly got up and went to sit on the bench in the backyard. I felt stressed and hated the feeling that I was quickly losing control over my life. Fucking A. I look at the stars and wish for some peace and tranquility back in our lives. I don't want to be afraid every time I hear my cell phone ring. I feel her presence as soon as she sits next to me. I don't even have to look at her to know which one of my best friends is sitting next to me. She lays her head on my shoulder and watches the sky as we enjoy the peaceful silence.<p>

"Couldn't sleep?" She asks quietly.

"Something like that?" I mumbled.

"Is this about Ben?" She asks and I can hear the worry in her voice.

"Not exactly…" I know I'm being vague but I really don't want to think of A right now.

"Are you okay?" She asks tentatively.

I pause for a second before responding again, "Not exactly."

"It'll be okay. One day, I know it will be." She tries to comfort her.

"Will it ever be?" I ask. At this point I honestly don't know what to expect any more.

"I hope so." She says in a distant tone.

The silence consumes the nights as A consumes our thoughts and fears.

"A sent me a text." I mumble breaking the silence.

"What did it say?" She turns to me looking worried.

"Threaten to send the pictures to my parents unless I tell the Montgomery's about Aria and Mr. Fitz." I look at her blue eyes trying to read her emotions.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" She asks staring back at me.

I looks at her with a questioning expression, how did she know my decision if I haven't told anyone yet. "How did you…"

She smiles at me before replying, "I know you Em and I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt your friends or the people you care about. You are kind and strong."

I blush at her comment before replying, "My dad's coming home next week, I'm hoping that A won't do anything until then. That is a conversation I do not want to have over the phone or through email."

She nods at my response. "Do you want me to be there?" She asks.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm guessing he'll be less likely to storm off and try to kill Ben if your there but I think they might appreciate the privacy."

"Well you still have time to think about it? But whatever happens, I'm here for you and so is Spencer and Aria."

"Hmm." I agree before the silence resumes and my gaze returns to the stars.

"Why do you think A hates us so much?" I ask after a while.

"I don't know sometimes I think it has to do with Ali but…" She pauses with a thoughtful look on her face, "Maybe it's something else."

"Like?" I ask genuinely curious about her answer.

"Because we're gorgeous." She states with a big smile on her face. She looks beautiful when she smiles like that, her eyes practically shining in the dark.

I let out a laugh and feel my body relax a bit. A hadn't even noticed how tense I was with this whole situation.

* * *

><p>They resume to staring at the sky again with such intensity, as if the answer to all their problems lies there.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Armie47, anonymous, minxfan613, Sora Yagami, PrincyJessie, hanna and em 3, LaughLoveLiveXx, viettie,D-Wadegurl, callmeCarter0807, xxxPLLforeverxxx, britt1216, Naya-HeYa-Achell-Di, Ms. Geek, rakel16. Sorry that the update took so long.


	5. You Don't Know Anything

Disclaimer: If I did, I would not be here.

* * *

><p>"So, your dad will be coming home soon, right?"<p>

"Yeah, two more days." I reply with a smile on my face. Even though I'm nervous for the conversation to come, I am excited that he is finally coming home where I know he is alive and safe. Well as safe as Rosewood can get. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Hanna." I hug her good bye as we both head to our own cars after school.

* * *

><p>As I open the door and come into the house I hear the sound of someone crying.<p>

"Mom?" I call out and am met with the sight of my mother crying, I feel my stomach drop and the nerves set in. "What's wrong, mom?" I quickly sit next to her on the couch. Various possibilities passed through my mind on what could have caused my mother's current state. Had A finally sent the pictures? I hold her gently trying to offer some comfort as well as trying to find some in her.

"Emily… I uhh. I don't know how to tell you this but it's your father. He is…"

* * *

><p>"Hey have you guys seen Emily?" Spencer asks as she meets Aria and I by our lockers.<p>

"No, haven't seen her yet, why?" Aria asks her.

"Well we were supposed to have a study date yesterday, she never showed up and I tried texting her but she never answer. I'm worried about her." Spencer replies with a pensive look on her face.

"Well if she doesn't show up to any of her classes today how about we go over to her house after school." I propose.

* * *

><p>As I knock on the door I impatiently wait for someone to open the door. I'm about to knock again when Mrs. Fields open the door. We are shocked to see the usually calm and collected Pam fields looking not only restless but with red and tired eyes.<p>

Spencer is the first one to snap out of it and hesitantly ask, "Hi Mrs. Fields is Emily home?"

"In her room." She mumbles before heading to the kitchen.

I look at both Spencer and Aria to see the same expression on their faces, surprised. "What the hell is going on?" Aria asks. Mrs. Fields is all about manners which makes her previous actions very… odd.

"I don't know, but let's find out." I say as I snap out of my thoughts and start walking towards Emily's room. I open the door to find Emily lying on her bed facing away from the door. "Emily?" I call out to her.

"Maybe she's sleeping?" Aria suggests.

Spencer walks around the bed to check on her, "Emily?"

As Aria and I walk over to look at her we see that she is awake but her eyes… They seem distant as if she is looking right through us, and they are no longer that sweet vibrant brown color but a dull lifeless brown instead. Almost as if she was starting right through us.

"Emily?" I hear Aria asks this time while I keep my eyes fixated on her, trying to understand what's going on.

I look at Spencer who has a look of pure concentration on her face. "Do you remember the last time she was like this?"

It suddenly clicks and all the memories start coming back, "When Allie died."

"I think it's time for you to leave. Emily isn't feeling well." Mrs. Fields voice startles us from our thoughts.

I'm about to protest when Aria cuts in, "Thank you Mrs. Fields, would it be okay if we came by to visit her tomorrow."

"Of course." She replies as she walks us to the door.

"What the heck is going on?" I ask once the door closed.

"I think it has something to do with Mr. Fields." Spencer says quietly.

"Why would you say that?" I ask her.

With a look of realization Aria says, "It's not just Emily that looks distraught."

"Oh…" It suddenly clicks and I feel the need to be with her, comfort her, hold her, kiss- Wait what? No. She needs me, us, her friends.

As I start heading back to the Fields house Spencer stops me, "Hanna, maybe we should leave, they need their space and Mrs. Fields said we could come back tomorrow."

Defeated I head back to my car without saying goodbye as thoughts of comforting Emily invade my mind.

* * *

><p>"Leave."<p>

"What?" I asked surprised. I hadn't even said a word yet and she already wants me to leave. I study her as she puts her cell phone down on her bed and leans back on the headboard. I close the door to her bedroom and do the exact opposite that she asks as I sit across from her on the bed. I'm not leaving before I talk to her.

"I said, leave." She repeats this time her voice is laced with anger.

"Emily… I just-" I don't even get to finish the sentence before she cuts me off.

"I said leave! Don't you understand? I just want to be alone! I don't need your pity or your sympathy and I don't need you!"

I'm shocked and a bit hurt that she just screamed at me but I'm not going to give up that easily, "Well tough luck because I'm not going to let you push me away."

She gets up angry as she releases a strangled scream and slams her fist into the mirror. As she falls to the floor defeated and crying I call to her, "Emily!" I quickly rush to her as I gently hold her hand to inspect the damage that she has inflicted upon herself.

"I'm so sorry." She sobs as she holds her head in both hands looking not only miserable but defeated and vulnerable.

"It's okay you don't have to apologize. Let's just get this cleaned up okay?" She nods her head as I help her up and lead her to the bathroom. As I clean her wound and wrap it up in a bandage I keep glancing at her noticing she seems to have calmed down now and is no longer crying.

"Em, what's going on? This isn't like you, to hurt yourself like this."

She looks at me with bloodshot eyes as she says to me in an emotionless voice, "You don't know anything."

I frown as I look into her eyes trying to decipher what she meant by that. Her crazy mood swings are throwing me off. At this moment I'm more confused on how to approach her but I'm determined to help her out through this. I love her and I'm scared that she might hurt herself again. I'm going to need some help.

"Come on lets go lay down."

She doesn't protest as I help her up and make her lay down. I take notice that she looks exhausted. I lay next to her as I gently stroke her hair. She turns away from me making me think that I probably have made her uncomfortable but surprises me with her next request, "Will you please hold me?" She barely whispers and I question whether I heard right.

As I put my arms around her I feel her tense up before she finally relaxes. This brings back memories of the night after the incident with Ben. After a few minutes I notice her breathing even out, a sign that she is asleep. Over the next few minutes I enjoy holding her in my arms and I can't stop the warm feeling of butterflies that settles in my stomach.

Noticing her cell phone on the bed I reach over to grab it, gently as not to wake Emily up. I make sure she is asleep before I look at the recent messages. The last one was from an unknown number and I open it to read it.

_See how easy it is to make someone disappear. -A_

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, etc. Em1011: I'm glad you thought it was worth the wait because I wasn't too happy with last chapter. Jemekins: I do plan to finish this story, I have a lot planned out but not written down so it might take a while. NikkiFredd: I'm glad it made you laugh. Armie47: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.


	6. Happy thoughts

Disclaimer: If I did, I would not be here.

I wake up trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes and even though I just woke up I feel so tired. I spot Hanna sitting on my desk chair, "Hanna what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid… again." She replies without standing up, I take notice that she looks tired. "And I'm not the only one." That's when I notice that Spencer and Aria are here too.

"What-" I'm about to ask when everything starts to come back to me, my father, the mirror, my break down. "Oh." I look at my now bandaged hand. "I'm sorry." I mumble unable to look at any of my friends anymore.

"Just tell us what's going on Emily. We just want to help you." Spencer says.

I stay silent as I try to gather my thoughts. "Do you know what's worse than finding out someone is dead?"

They stay silent and I can tell that they don't know how to answer the question. They probably didn't expect it; they look at me waiting for an answer.

"Finding out someone is missing. Not knowing where they are, if they are okay, are they suffering... He's M.I.A. And I'm scared, terrified that he is hurt that he is captured, what if they are torturing him... I think A had something to do with this. That means that this is somehow my fault.

"Emily this is not your fault. Unless this person is Osama or-"

"Osama's dead."Spencer interrupts Hanna.

She glares at Spencer before continuing, "As I was saying or this person is in the Army-"

"That's it!" Spencer interrupts her again.

"For god's sake Spence let me finish!" She yells out frustrated and annoyed.

"Hanna you're a genius!" Spencer yells excitedly.

"I am? I mean, I am?" Spencer's statement leaves Hanna obviously confused that I almost want to laugh.

"Yes that means this person is either in the military or has family in the military. This could be a great lead at finding out who A is."

"Spence my father is missing and you want to launch an A investigation."

"I'm sorry Emily but if this can lead us to A then we can bring this bitch down and you can have your revenge. It might help us find your dad." She tries to reason with me and it works. I want revenge.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>I don't know what to do. I feel desperate I need some form to release this pain, stress, this pressure in my chest. It's not like I can go around smashing mirrors with my fist. I miss my dad and I'm so scared. I need to do something.<p>

"Hey, Jeff. Uhh I was wondering if you could sell me something." I try to sound confident while speaking to a complete stranger.

"He turns to look both ways, probably suspicious of me, then he looks at me as if trying to analyze whether I'm messing with him or not.

"Aren't you Emily, Rosewood's sweetest girl and the star of the swim team?" He eyes me warily.

"Don't tell me I'm the first athlete you've sold to. Besides it's not swimming season, perfect time to get recreational." I add the last part with a smile hoping to convince him I am a serious buyer.

"Not the first athlete, but it is the first time you've asked." He replies with a smile this time.

"Look are you going to sell to me or not? If not I can find someone else." I pretend to be annoyed but I already know that he has decided that I'm harmless; he'll give me what I want.

"Fine meet me behind the gym during lunch. You got money right?"

"Of course, see you then." Mission accomplished.

* * *

><p>I've never done something like this before. I was always the good girl, I don't even like to drink.<p>

"So is there something you specifically wanted?"

"Not really just give me anything that'll make me feel good."

"So this is your first time buying then."

"Does it matter?"

"It actually does. How much you got?"

I almost want to laugh at his grammar knowing that if Spence were here she'd be scolding him. I feel guilty when I think of her, of my friends who would disapprove of me. "Fifty bucks." I say as I hand him over the bill.

"Okay well then here you go." He hands me a little bag with pills, "This is perfect for beginners not to strong but it will make you feel good. Good luck." With that he walks away. I put the bag inside my purse and head to meet my friends for lunch before they get suspicious.

"Hey Emily, where were you?" Aria asks me as soon as I sit with them and Hanna and Spencer stare intently at me.

"I was talking to Paige about fundraising for the sharks." I don't meet her eyesight as I start to eat my food.

"Okay."She replies but something in her eyes tells me she doesn't really believe me. Spencer and Hanna go back to bickering about god knows what. I continue to eat my food in silence but I can feel Aria's eyesight on me through the rest of lunch.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Em." I call to her after school wanting to talk to her before she leaves home.<p>

"Oh hey Aria." She replies and again I notice that she doesn't meet my sight. She only does that when she is either nervous or she is lying.

"Is everything alright?" I ask her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" This time she looks at me but she is not convincing.

"I don't know, something just seems off." I tell her as I try to read her.

"Well don't worry about me, I'm fine." She replies and with that she walks off to her car.

"Hey what's up?" Hanna joins me and snaps me out of my thought.

"I'm worried about Emily." I tell her, maybe she noticed something as well.

"Why? She seemed fine at lunch." She asks me looking puzzled.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to cancel my date with Ezra and head over to her house." I was really looking forward to spending time with him but after the mirror incident I'm worried about Emily's well-being.

"Don't cancel your date with Ezra, if it makes you feel better I'll go check up on her." She offers.

"I don't know…Are you sure?" I know Hanna will make sure she is okay.

"Yeah." She replies confidently.

"Okay but call me and let me know if you need anything."

"Aye Aye Captain Aria!"

* * *

><p>"Hanna!" Emily calls out as soon I enter the bedroom. She jumps up from the bed and hugs me, "You are so beautiful. But you probably already knew that."<p>

What the heck is going on? "Emily are you alright?"

"Alright? I am fine, I am great, and I feel stupendous." She says as she starts spinning in circles in the confines of her room.

What the fuck? "Emily are you high?" I ask her angrily.

"What? Me? No! Not at all." Then she giggles, "Okay well maybe just a little. But Han I feel great no more depressing thoughts, just happy thoughts. I love you Hanna." She hugs me again and before I can respond she has her lips on mine. Her soft lips pressed into mine, I'm too shocked to react. My best friend is kissing me and I am letting her, I feel butterflies in my stomach.

"It's no fun if you don't react." She whispers, her voice sounds so sexy it sends shiver down my spine. Her dazed eyes stare into mine and for second I could almost swear it is her talking and not the drugs. She kisses me again, this time her lips moving as she pushes me against the door, her hands on my hips, her body pressed firmly against mine. I can feel the heat coursing through my body as I start to kiss her back, our lips moving together in perfect harmony. Her hand starts moving under my shirt, her soft hands trailing upwards, my skin tingles and I release moan. The moan breaks me out of my lust filled thoughts and I gently pull away. Even though I don't want this kiss to end, I know it is wrong. Guilt sets in, she is high and I'm taking advantage of her.

"Emily we can't." I tell her when she tries to kiss me again and I gently hold her back with my hands on her shoulders. I feel guiltier when I notice the look of pain and rejection on her face.

She stumbles back and sits on her bed, "Am I not good enough? Allison just used me and Maya left me. What's wrong with me?" She looks at me her eyes glistening with tears.

I sit next to her and hold her hand, "There is nothing wrong with you Em, you are more than good enough, if anything I probably don't deserve you Em, you are the most caring kind and wonderful person in the world. Any person would be lucky to be with you."

"Then why don't you want be with me?" She asks looking at me, she seems so lost.

"I do want be with you Em." I tell her sincerely.

"But…"

"But you are high right now, you might not remember this in when you wake up, or you might regret it."

"I won't regret it." She says surely.

"Okay then we will talk after you sleep this off."

"Okay."

"Now lie down and rest because when you wake up we will be having a long conversation."

"Okay."She gives me a quick kiss before lying down. "Love you Han."

"Love you too," I reply. After a few minutes I hear her breaths even out. I release a deep breath that I didn't even realize I had been holding in. Dear god. I think I'm in love with my best friend, who is a girl, I just hope things don't get complicated.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who read, favorite and alerted.<p> 


	7. Memory?

Disclaimer: If I did, I would not be here.

* * *

><p>"Drugs? Hanna, she is getting out of control!" I hear Spencer yell and I let out a groan.<p>

"Hey guys I think she's waking up." Aria says. Damn my whole body hurts, I feel so tired.

"Good." I hear Spencer reply coldly.

"Spencer!" Hanna scolds her.

"No! Don't Spencer me." She argues back. "What's next? Suicide?" I hear silence and I can guess that they are all contemplating if I would resort to such measures.

"I won't." I sit up as I look at my friends and a sense of déjà vu overcomes me. I look at Spencer's angry face, Aria's worried one and Hanna's… is a mixture of anger, worry, hope and love? I stare at her trying to understand her after a few seconds she frowns which in turn causes me to frown. "How long have I've been asleep?" I ask no one in particular

"Just a bit over an hour." Hanna replies but her voice seems off.

"Do you think we should tell your mom?" Spencer asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? No! Don't do that please. She has been worried and stressed with my dad missing, she doesn't need more things to worry about." My mom is barely coming to terms with me being gay if she finds out that I did drugs… I don't even want to think about it.

"What did you take?" She almost growls, the anger in her voice is evident.

"I don't know it was just some pills and I didn't even ask?" I reply sincerely. I now know that probably wasn't one of my brightest ideas but I really didn't plan it.

"From who?" She asks never taking her eyes off of me.

"Does it matter?"I ask her as I stretch my muscles, damn my joints hurt.

"From who?"She asks again more loudly her tone clearly telling me not to mess with her and to cooperate.

"Jeff." I say.

"Do you have anymore?"

"I don't know?" It takes me awhile to answer her because I honestly do not remember. She looks at me questioningly, not sure if I'm trying to hide something or not. "I don't know, I don't remember much. All I remember was feeling happy." And now I feel like shit, I look at Hanna and her face looks crestfallen, I want to ask her why but I don't think that now is the time. Spencer starts looking through my drawers, on my desk and finally my purse. I don't even protest I just count my lucky stars that she won't tell my mom. Finally she finds the bag.

"I'll be getting rid of these and you better not even think of buying more. Do you even realize how dangerous that is Emily? You could have died, you could have overdosed. Do you even know how scared we were when we Hanna texted us that you were high." And finally I see something beside anger in her face, I see fear and sadness. Hanna texted her? Was she with me when I was high.

"Why would Hanna text you?" I ask.

"You don't remember anything do you?" She asks me, the sadness still in place.

"No, should I?" I feel like I'm missing something, or forgetting something important. Now this is going to bug me.

"No. Nothing at all, I just came here when you were high and put you to bed."

"Emily." Aria who has been quiet this whole time calls out to me.

The look of sadness on her face makes me feel guilty. Lately that seems to be the only thing I feel with the exception of when I'm high. "I'm sorry Aria." I'm dragging my friends down with me because of my problems and my inability to deal with them.

"We are your friends and we don't want to see you destroy yourself like that."

"I'm sorry, I know that what I did was stupid it's just that… everything my dad, A, Ben, it's just so many things…"

"Ben? Emily did he-" Spencer starts in I can see the alarmed look on my friends faces.

"No! He didn't do anything else I just get nightmares sometimes." I look down feeling ashamed, seems like I'll always be the weakest link.

"Em you know you can always talk to us." Aria tells me and even though I don't look at her I can feel the sincerity in her voice.

"I know but I don't want to burden you guys with my problems."

"It's not a burden Emily. What are friends for?" Aria replies and the other girls nod agreeing with her.

* * *

><p>After the confrontation we had, Spencer agreed that I needed to find a better way to deal with my problems. She would make me go running with her as a form to release stress but also as a condition for her not to tell my mom. It was good, it was distracting and it usually left my body and mind too tired to do much. Aria would take me out to hike and some days we would go to the river, others to the lake and sometimes we would go to the old swing set at the park and just talk about irrelevant topics. Just the fact that I wasn't confined to my four bedroom walls made me feel better. Hanna was another story. She was completely avoiding me. Ever since my intervention I haven't talked to her. I'm not sure what I did but I must have hurt her for her to be treating me this way and if I hurt her then I don't deserve her friendship. But it hurts, my heart hurts not being able to be with her. I feel empty as the days go on. My mom's a mess and Hanna's avoiding and I'm worried that my need for Hanna is more than just friendship. Not only do I feel happy with her but I also long to spend time with her but I'm afraid of getting hurt again. Sometimes I think that love isn't for me, but I need her in my life, even if it's just friendship and I'm determined to make things right between us again.<p>

"Why are you avoiding me?" I ask her after class.

"I'm not avoiding you." She tells me but she doesn't meet my eyes.

"Yes you are. What did I do?" I question her. I'm not going to let her walk away from me that easily.

"Nothing." She mumbles.

"I don't believe you." I stare intently at her, "Did I do something stupid that night?" For some reason my thoughts keep going back to the night but I can't seem to recall anything.

"You did nothing I've just been busy." She tells me but I know she is lying.

"Oh really, with what?" I question her.

* * *

><p>I need her to stop to stop questioning me. I don't want her to think she owes me anything or make things more awkward between us. I don't want find out that our kiss was a mistake. The best thing to do is forget the kiss no matter how much it hurts. Besides it hasn't been that long since she broke up with Maya and I don't want to be her rebound. "Not with what but more like with who." I lie and force a smile on my face as I see disappointment on her face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh." I feel betrayed and jealous but I'm not giving up, I need to know why she is avoiding me. She has to be lying, otherwise Spence or Aria would have said something, I try to convince myself more than anything. I decide to play dirty, to make her feel guilty, it's the only way I'll figure things out, "It's just that I haven't been feeling well."<p>

Concern over washes her face. "What is it? Does something hurt or are you getting urges to use again or hurt yourself?" She lowers her voice at the last part.

I think to myself that the only urge I have right now is to kiss you but instead I reply, "I've felt a bit depressed." Which is not a lie.

* * *

><p>"I'll come over today after school." I feel worried though and question if I can trust myself with her. After the kiss we shared all I can think about is kissing her again which is why I've been avoiding her. Maybe there is a reason why she does not remember. She is going through a lot right now and I feel I would be taking advantage of her if I tried to pursue anything other than friendship with her.<p>

"You don't have too." She tells me but I can see in her eyes that she wants me to go.

"No, I told you I would be there for you, that you could come to any of us for anything and I meant it."

"Okay." She quickly agrees with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em>I'm outside pack a bag with clothes and meet me in the car.<em>

I sent her a text and wait in the car for a few minutes until she finally comes out with a bag. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but it's a long ride so just take a nap." I tell her without taking my eyes of road as I start to drive.

"But I'm not tired I want to know where we are going." She whines and I want to laugh but settle for a smile instead, she's acting like the old Emily and that makes me happy.

"Not yet."

"Then can we talk instead, maybe about why you are avoiding me." I open my mouth to reply but she cuts me off, "And don't say you aren't avoiding me."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say that we'll talk later."

"Okay." She replies and I'm surprised that she let it go that easily but that's probably due to the fact that I'm no longer denying it.

* * *

><p>"Are you hungry?" I ask her.<p>

"Yes. We've been on the road for 3 hours where the heck could you be taking me?"

"Don't worry we're half way there." I smirk at her.

"Halfway! Hanna, where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise and I'm not going to tell you so be quiet."

I get out at the next exit so that we can stretch our legs and get some food. After that we are quickly back on the road.

"Are we there yet?" She asks and by the tone of her voice I know it's not going to be the last time she asks.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"And now?"

"No and it's not going to work so just go to sleep or something."

"But I'm not sleepy." She whines.

"Dear God please make this woman sleepy because she is driving me mad." I pray otherwise this is going to be a long ride. She looks at me in mock glare but finally after about two hours she is knocked out. I look at her sleeping so peaceful and she seems to me like the most beautiful woman in the world. I think about telling her that I love her but I'm afraid she'll reject me and if she does I hope she'll still consider me a friend. But I'm also afraid if she accepts me, how will our relationship change? Will our parents be okay with it? I still don't know what that means for me but one thing that I have no doubt about is how I feel for her.

"Hey sleepy head, we're here." I gently shake her awake.

"What? Where are we?" She asks as she rubs her eyes. "You brought me to a hotel?" She asks perplexed as she punches me in the arm.

"Oww!" I groan.

"Hanna, what the heck? You drove me 6 hours just to take me to a hotel, there are various hotels in rosewood. Oh my god! You didn't bring me here to rape me and then kill me did you?" She asks bewildered.

"No! That's ridiculous. Now if you'll just let me speak, we are resting here tonight. It's late and I figured tomorrow bright and early ill take you to our destination." I inform her as I gently rub my arm.

"So you are not going to kill me then?" She asks.

"You mean first rape you, then kill you and finally sell your organs on the black market? Not yet." I smirk at her.

She gasps and is about to hit me again. I hold my hands up to defend myself, "Kidding, kidding."

"You better be."

"Did you honestly think I would bring you here to murder you?"

She blushes and replies, "Well actually I thought you brought me here to have your way with me but then I thought no she's straight, she probably wants to murder me."

I blush at her first comment as I start to get images of her in my bed but I quickly shake them off as we head inside.

"Welcome to Roadside hotel how can I help you tonight?" The employee at the front desk asks.

"Yes I would like one room for tonight."

"Yes can I see some identification?"

"I don't have any but I do plan on paying cash." I tell him, hopefully he doesn't say no because he can probably guess we are minors. He eyes us suspiciously.

"I'm not supposed to do this but I prefer you stay here then out there wandering the streets. It's not safe for two young ladies to be out there."

"Thank you." I smile at him.

"Okay one room, will that be two queens or one king?"

"One king." Emily replies before I can answer, he looks at us and I look away feeling embarrassed at this stranger's questioning gaze. "It's not like we haven't shared a bed before." She says.

"Okay fill out these forms and I'll bring you your receipt." I quickly fill out everything and pay. After that we quickly head on over to the room and get ready for sleep.

55555

I wake up too Emily's breast firmly pressed against my back, the feel of her hips pressed to my butt and her hand under my t-shirt. "E- Em. Emily. You need to wake up."

"Mmm." She moans in response as she gently runs her hand over my stomach. "So soft, so beautiful." She mumbles into my ear sending shivers down my spine and certain sensations down my body.

"Em." I moan out as her hand starts to make its way toward my breast, I'm so turned on right now. Her hand finally reaches its destination and I groan in response, my whole body is on fire and my lower regions are throbbing with desire. I gently roll my hips back into hers. She releases a moan and as her hand starts to move under my bra but I grab her hand before she can continue, "Em you need to stop."

My voice finally seems to startle her out of whatever dream she is having, "Oh god I'm sorry Hanna!" She quickly removes her and jumps out of bed.

"It- it's okay." I stutter as I start to pull my shirt down and I can't help but feel disappointed that things had to end early.

"No. I'm really sorry I molested you and who knows how far I woul-"

"What's wrong?" I ask her when I notice a look of horror on her face.

"I'm just like him." She whispers.

"Just like who?"

"Ben." She whispers looking devastated.

"No you are not."

"Yes I am. I almost-"

"No you are not like him because the difference was that I actually enjoyed it."

"What?" She looks at me startled by my response.

I just give her a smile, "Get ready we are leaving in a few minutes we got a lot to talk about."

"But-" She starts but I don't let her continue. "Later Emily right now I'm going to go and take a cold shower." She looks at me confuse as I head over to the shower.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole car ride Emily was very quiet probably trying to understand our conversation, or lack of, back at the hotel.<p>

"Em we're here." I say as I station the car.

"Huh?" She looks up ahead, barely registering our location. Her ace breaks out into a huge grin and I can finally see the light return to her eyes. "You brought me to the beach?" She asks excitedly.

I smile in return and feeling and immense sense of joy to see her so happy, "I glad you aren't disappointed considering it was a long ride."

"Thank you." She hugs me and jumps out of the car running like a crazy kid towards the ocean. I laugh at her antics and follow behind her. I sit for a while just watching her play in the water, enjoying the incoming waves and looking carefree. After a while she joins me and we sit in silence just staring at the ocean. "My dad use to take me to the beach all the time when I was little. Every time he got time off he would ask me where I wanted to go for vacations and I would reply the beach. It's just so big like it has a life of its own. It's beautiful yet powerful."

"So are you."

* * *

><p>I blush at her and respond with the only words I know can truly describe how I feel for her now, "I love you Hanna."<p>

"I love you too Emily." Her words trigger something, a memory?

_I kiss her on the lips and reply, "I love you Han."_

_I lay down to sleep and hear her reply, "Love you too."_

* * *

><p>AN - Thanks to everyone who read, favorite, alerted and review. Guest: Hope the turn of events didn't disappoint you. PLL-M: Thank you and you're English is fine, I debated for a while what to do, hope you liked it. NikkiFredd: Thanks for your review and bacon cheese burgers inspire me. arabella coyne: Thanks for your review. t: Thank you. Guest (2): Thank you and hope you like this too.


	8. Found

Disclaimer: If I did, I would not be here.

* * *

><p>"Hanna, why were you avoiding me?" I sigh, thinking that this would be so much easier if Hanna was honest with me. "Did I kiss you when I was high?"<p>

I look at her surprised face for confirmation.

"Oh my god… I did and you obviously don't feel the same way otherwise you wouldn't be avoiding me."

She scoffs and responds, "Well obviously you don't remember me kissing you back."

"What?" Now I'm confused. "All I remember was saying I love you, kissing you on the lips and then going to sleep."

"Oh." She looks disappointed and looks away.

"Hanna, what happened that day?"

"Nothing and I think it is best we just forget that it ever happened." She says still looking away from me. She makes movement to get up but I gently grab her hand, not letting her leave.

"No." I pull her down and straddle her hips while pinning her arms down. She tries to wiggle free out of my grasp without success. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened." She replies but the fact that she still won't look at me tells me otherwise.

"I don't believe you." I whisper to her. I stare intently at her while fighting the urge to kiss her and eventually give in as I lean down and kiss her. Hanna is shocked at first but then returns the kiss deepening it and becoming more passionate. I gently lay my body on top of hers, supporting my weight with one hand and tangling my other hand in her hair. I feel our hips pressing against each other and I have to remind myself that we are in public as I gently pull away. "What happened?" I repeat, hoping to get an honest answer this time.

"Something like this." She looks at me with swollen lips and lust-filled eyes.

"We didn't…" I start wondering how far it went.

"No. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that."

"Thank you."

"Uhmm… do you mind- I mean- I like this, but I don't think- I mean we are in public."

"Am I making you nervous?" I whisper seductively in her ear.

I feel her shiver underneath as she replies. "I don't think you want to know what you are making me." I remove myself from her and we sit again. "So… what does this mean?"

"Well what do you want it to mean?" I ask her trying to clarify our situation without scaring her or pushing her away.

"There is no doubt in my heart how I feel about you Emily but I'm not ready to label myself. I'll be honest with you I'm really scared of coming out, of how people will react." I can see that she is ashamed but I still feel upset about her confession.

"I understand. Just… I know how difficult it can be to come to terms with yourself and the fear of coming out, just understand that I'm not willing to hide who I am anymore."

"And I'm not going to ask you to do that. I just need a little time, okay?"

"Okay… Can I kiss you?" I ask timidly while trying not to blush.

"You've already done it many times. Why start asking no-"

I cut her off by placing my lips on hers.

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should tell the girls?" She asks me.<p>

I think about it for a second and then respond, "Yes we already saw how Spencer reacted the first time and we weren't even together yet."

As if on cue, her phone rings but I grab it from her hand and answer it, "Hel-"

Spencer cuts me off before I can finish,_ "Emily, where the heck are you? I went to look for you at your house and you weren't there; we were supposed to go running today I swear if you are-"_

"Relax grandma." I cut her off

"_Don't tell me to- Hanna?"_

"Yes Einstein."

"_What are you- you're with Emily."_

"Yes I am."

"_And you guys couldn't bother to tell us we were going crazy over here. Anyways where are you?" _I can tell that she is bothered but not angry.

"I- we went on a little field trip." I tell her without revealing too much.

"_So things are better between you guys now, you aren't avoiding her anymore?" _Now she just sounds pleased.

"Yeah, they are way better." I say while smirking at Emily.

"_Why does that sound dirty?"_

"Well before you cause another scene I want you to know…" I drag it out trying to create suspense, knowing how impatient Spencer is.

"_Know what?"_ She asks getting impatiently.

"That Emily has been feeling me up during the night." I tell her and start laughing at Emily's shocked expression.

"What I have not!" She yells out quickly to defend herself. "Hanna." She calls out t o me as she reaches for her phone, "Hey Spence."

"_Hi Emily."_

"Sorry I didn't say anything before we left, it was kind of spontaneous."

"_Don't worry about it Emily, I'm just glad your okay. You sound happy."_

She turns and smiles at me, "I am, which is why I want to tell you that Hanna brought me to a hotel to kill me and sell my organs on the black market." She starts laughing as I glare at her.

"What! I did not give me that. Spencer Emily and I we are together."

"_Well obviously, this is isn't a three way phone call."_ She says she like is stating something obvious.

"No I mean like together, together."

Silence. _"Oh. Oh! Well finally what took you guys so long?"_

I release a sigh, "Thank god, for a second there I thought you weren't taking it well."

"_Of course not, I'm so glad for you but I want you guys to be very careful."_

"Spence I can't get here pregnant if that's what you are saying." I turn to see Emily blush.

"_I meant with each other Hanna. I would hate to see this end badly especially with A already targeting us."_

"Oh… yeah we will, I won't let A mess this up." I say confidently but I feel the worry set in.

* * *

><p>After spending a while at the beach we head back to the hotel to get ready to head back to Rosewood when her cell phone rings and she looks worried.<p>

"Who is it?" I ask, thinking it's A.

"It's my mom." I can see her start to panic.

"Just tell her we are at Spencer's."

"Okay," She takes a deep breath before answering, "Hello… yes. Really? Thank god. Yes, okay… I'll stay with Hanna… I'm with Spencer… Tell him I love him. Okay, be careful and I love you mom bye." I notice how throughout her conversation her face lit up and she now looks elated with joy.

"So, is everything okay?" I asked curious about the conversation and the fact that she said she was staying with me.

"Yes everything is perfect," She walks over to me, pulls me into a hug and kisses me, "They found my dad."

* * *

><p>AN: Apologies for taking so long to update, school is a bitch but I still love it. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who alerted/favorited/read. I wasn't too happy with this, seems filler but a certain reviewer just wanted an update already. Hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Guess Not

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p>"I can't keep hiding." I tell her, my voice almost inaudible.<p>

"What?" I'm not facing her but I can hear the shock in her voice.

"I'm sorry." I whisper while trying to hold back tears and put on a brave front.

"Emily please…" She pleads and I almost cave in.

"Hanna it's been a month." I try to sound firm.

"I know but…" The desperation in her voice breaks my heart but I can't keep doing this and I need to get my point across.

"But what? Do you know how hard it is to resist holding your hand at school, to want to kiss you and hold you? To see everyday how guys flirt with you and ask you out when all I want is to show them that you are with me, that you choose me… But it doesn't feel that way."

"I love you Em, please don't do this." As she says this, tears start to fall down her beautiful face.

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"So you're breaking up with me." She croaks out and I'm startle by her question.

I take a deep breath before responding, "I don't know Hanna… I just know that we can't keep going on like this, it hurts."

"Please don't leave."

"I... I'll see you Monday, my dad's waiting for me." I walk out feeling heartbroken and sure that Hanna is too.

* * *

><p>I lie in my bed, unable to stop the tears and trying to ignore the pain in my chest. She left me and god it hurts like hell.<p>

"Hanna, what's going on?" Spencer asks as she walks into my room and notices my distraught look. I probably look like a mess.

"She broke up with me?" I whisper still unsure of what happened a few minutes ago.

"What? Why?" She looks shocked.

Because I'm not strong enough to fight for her to give her what she needs, what she deserves, "I'm afraid of coming out and she doesn't want to keep on hiding our relationship."

She looks at me intently before replying, "What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know."

"Hanna, what are you afraid of?" She asks again more intently.

I look at her face and know that she won't judge me, that I can be honest with her, "Of losing everything my friends my family of losing my popularity I don't want to be hefty Hanna again I don't want to get pushed around bullied."

She looks at me with undeserving sadness. "Hanna you got your friends here supporting you, your mother loves you and no matter what she would never turn her back on you and I can promise you that I will not let anyone tease you again if I'm around to. I can't assure you your popularity but what I can tell you is that you can keep your popularity but what you are going to be losing is Emily. She'll always be your friend Han but are you willing to settle for that."

As comforting as her words should be the confusion and doubt remain.

* * *

><p>"I love her." I whisper so low I would doubt that she heard if she wasn't holding me right now as we lay on my bed.<p>

"I know you do honey." Aria replies while softly stroking my hair. The comforting gesture does nothing to alleviate the pain I feel right now.

"Then why did I break up with her?" I finally voice the nagging thoughts in the back of my head.

She stops stroking my hair and looks at me, "Do you regret it?"

"Yes." I miss her, the way my heart flutters when she touches me, and how all my nerves tingle in excitement when she kisses me. Her smile which always makes me smile.

"Then go back to her." I look at her face and notice she is worried but this is not that simple.

"I can't… I'm tired of hiding. It's not a healthy relationship and it's emotionally draining for me."

"Then give it time, maybe she'll come around."

"What if she doesn't?" I'm worried that I'll lose her.

"What if she does?"

"I can't wait forever. I just want to be happy?" Even though I don't think I can be happy without her.

"I know honey, I know." She whispers and she continues stroking my hair softly.

* * *

><p>By the time Monday morning comes I'm excited to go to school and see Hanna even if we are not together any more. The weekend felt lonely without her. When lunch comes around I sit in our usual table with Spencer. "Have you seen Hanna?" I ask her after not having seen her in any of our classes.<p>

"She sent me a text, said she was sick and wouldn't be coming today?"

"Oh." I was hoping that this wouldn't affect our friendship but maybe I was wrong.

"She's not avoiding you," Spencer's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "I really think she is a sick, stomach flu."

"Oh."

"How are you?" Spencer asks genuinely worried.

"I'm okay." I try to sound reassuring.

"If I wasn't l looking at you right now Emily, I might have believed that."

I frown at her statement, is it that obvious that I am a mess without her. "I miss her." I reply honestly.

"And she misses you." The sympathy in her eyes tells me that she isn't lying.

"I just think that if I give her space it might help." Maybe with time she'll realize what she wants, I just really hope she chooses me.

"I'm not questioning your actions Em."

"I know." The sound of the cafeteria noises surrounds us as I gather my thoughts. "Do you think I did the right thing?" I ask her. Am I being irrational?

"I can't answer that for you Em but remember that no matter what we are here for you."

* * *

><p>The whole week Hanna doesn't show up and when she starts ignoring my calls and texts I know that she is officially avoiding me. The sadness that I feel over our relationship ending hurts more with the thought that our friendship has ended as well. Spencer keeps saying that she is sick but obviously not sick enough to ignore her calls. These last few days I have felt empty and numb without her. I guess she doesn't feel the same way.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who favorite, alerted, read and a special thanks to those that reviewed.


	10. Finally

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

><p>I sit across from her in the kitchen as we eat our breakfast silently. I know that this isn't a typical morning conversation but I muster up all the courage that I have, it's either now or never. "Mom?" I speak softly.<p>

"Yes sweetie?" She says not taking her eyes away from the newspaper.

I feel the nervous jitters in my stomach but I continue, "I… we need to talk?"

She finally puts the paper down and looks sternly at me. "Hanna what did you do and how much is it going to cost me?"

I smiles faintly at her. "I didn't do anything." It comes of weak but sincere.

"Then what is it?" She asks cautiously.

"I… ilikeEmily." The words rush out and by the confused look on her face I know that she didn't understand me.

"What did you say? Repeat it slowly this time."

"I… like…" I drag the words out noticing the impatient look on her face.

"Okay a little faster Hanna."

Taking a deep breath I tell her, "I like Emily."

She smiles at me before replying, "That's good I like her too."

"Well I hope it's not the same way I feel about her. That would be awkward."

"What do you- oh." I look down afraid to see her reaction, afraid to see disgust in her face. I expect her to scream at me any second but all I hear is silence.

I look up to see her in deep thought. "Mom?" I call out to her, my voice trembles with insecurity.

"Give me a second Hanna." She says in a monotone voice.

I wrap my arms around me and start crying silently as I fear the worse, that she doesn't accept me.

I feel her arms wrap around me holding me tightly. "Sweetie please don't cry I love you regardless of who you love I just wasn't expecting this." She murmurs softly into my ear. It's reassuring and it calms my nerves a bit.

"I'm scared mom." I whisper honestly.

"Of what?" She asks calmly still holding me against her.

"Of losing your love, of disappointing you." Being like this I feel like a little girl again, young and scared with the only remedy being her mother's comfort.

She pulls away for a second looking directly into my eyes, "Hanna you'll never lose my love." There is silence for a second before she speaks again, "Does she know?"

_She_. Emily Fields, just her name brings a smile to my face."Yeah," I mumble burying my face into her shoulder to conceal the blush, "uhh we kind off…"

She lets go of me with a surprised look on her face, "Oh my god, don't tell me you're already having sex."

"Mom!" I whine. "No we kissed but I wasn't ready." I frown at the last part.

"Okay. Well, I'm happy for you sweetie, Emily's a great girl." The sincerity in her voice calms me.

"Thanks mom." I smile at her relishing in the happiness that this weight, tension has been lifted off my chest.

* * *

><p>I walk into school with my mind set on talking to Emily. I feel like I'm walking on clouds and nothing could ruin my day. I didn't realize that my joy would be quickly extinguished at the sight of Paige McCullers talking to my girl. I could feel myself boiling with jealousy as I glared at Paige. I march up to her, "Hey Emily can I talk to you?" She turns surprise to see me but quickly replaces it with a cold look.<p>

"I'm kind of busy right now." She turns back to Paige smiling at her and at the moment I'm consumed with disappointment and guilt. What if it's too late and I've already hurt her too much. The fear of losing her is paralyzing.

"So Emily, are you free Friday night?" Paige asks her flirtatiously while placing her hand on Emily's arm. I feel the anger rise in me, how dare she touch Emily.

Before she can answer her I pull her arm roughly, slamming her body against the locker and trapping her with my body.

"Hey-" She starts to protest but I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. I don't care that we are in the middle of the hallway or that people are watching instead I focus on her lips. It takes a second but then she responds and starts to kiss me back.

I distinctly hear someone cough, probably Paige but I don't bother to look instead I wave the person away and enjoy having Emily so close to me. Hearing someone cough again, I move my lips from Emily as she starts to kiss my neck while wrapping her arms around my waist. "Go away Paige." I half mumble, half moan.

"I'm not Paige and you do realize your practically dry humping in the middle of the hallway." With a groan I pull back but I intertwine our fingers together. I wish I could stay here and kiss Emily forever but this not the place or time. I turn to see Spencer grinning like a mad woman.

"So you guys are finally back together?"

I turn to look at Emily, her eyes are glazed and I don't think she even heard the question. "What?" She asks when she realizes we are both staring at her.

"So what did I miss?" Aria asks joining us.

"Nothing much, you just missed Hanna and Emily who were about to have sex against the lockers." Spencer teases with a smirk on her face. I smile at the comment feeling my heart skip a beat when Emily blushes looking absolutely adorable.

"What? When did you guys get back together?" Aria asks and I look at Emily expectantly. We haven't talked but she can either choose to reject me or not.

* * *

><p>"What? When did you guys get back together?" Aria asks.<p>

"We haven't…" I stop when I feel Hanna let go of my hand and notice the look of disappointment cross her face. "I mean not yet, we still need to talk." I smile reassuringly at her while grabbing her hand again, she smiles nervously at me.

"What is there to talk? You love her, she loves you, you already did the kissing now make up." Spencer states obviously.

"Spencer!" Aria scolds her.

"Come on Aria, you know you're also tired of seeing them fight and cry." I turn to look at Hanna who seems very pensive.

"Hanna." I call out to her.

She looks at me nervously before speaking, "Emily, I'm sorry for hurting you but I want you to know that I love you and if you give me chance I want to be the person to make you happy. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I don't hesitate to answer. "Yes." She squeals in joy before wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me into another kiss. I'm vaguely aware of curious eyes, beside Spencer and Aria at the moment I'm too happy to care. I got the girl and she wants me as much as I want her. "I love you too." I whisper as I pull away.

"Finally." I hear Spencer mutter and Aria laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted and favorite. I know it's been forever and this is short but I think I finally found the inspiration to continue this. I hope you enjoyed.

Pridemunkeyz: If by any chance you are reading this, thanks for all your reviews. I loved all your questions it made me read back every chapter and hopefully I don't get lost again. It also made me realize all the mistakes in this story and hopefully I can fix it in the chapters to come since I'm too lazy go back and fix them. Yes I know that if I got a beta they could catch all those errors but I'm too lazy to look for one. As for the pictures they will show up next chapter.


	11. Gay

Disclaimer: If I did, I wouldn't be here.

Warning: Mature content.

A/N: All mistakes are mine.

* * *

><p>"Emily!" I sit up startled by my mother's angry voice early in the morning.<p>

"What's going on?" I ask confuse as I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Get dress and meet us downstairs." Her voice is strained, an obvious sign that she is trying to stay calm.

I nod weakly as she leaves the room. A thousand scenarios are going through my mind, did she find out about my relationship with Hanna? I change quickly, not wanting to make her angrier. I hesitantly walk into the kitchen to see both of my parents sitting. My stomach drops when I notice the pictures on the table.

"Emily what is this?" My dad says showing me a picture of me and Ben when he tried to take advantage of me.

"Dad, I- I can explain?" I stutter.

"Please do." He says agitatedly.

"I uh…" I fumble as I debate whether to tell the truth or make up a story. Before I can decide the sound of the front door opening diverts our attention.

Hanna walks in with a smile, "Hola mi familia." She stops mid-step upon noticing the tense atmosphere, "I can come back later."

"No Hanna, please stay." My mom tells her in a mocking tone. "Maybe you can help us explain these pictures." She holds up a picture of me and Hanna in what looks like a compromising position before placing it with the rest on the table.

When Hanna sees the pictures I can see her eyes darken with anger but when she turns to me her eyes soften with concern over my distressed state. Without a thought I grab her hand intertwining our fingers together, finding comfort and strength in the action. I ignore my parents questioning gaze.

"Mom those pictures… Ben he… He tried to rape me."

"What?!" My dad stands up angrily while slamming his fist on the table. The sudden action causes me to jump in surprise. Hanna squeezes my hand, the gesture managing to ease my nerves.

"I'm going to kill him!" My dad starts to pace furiously as my mom sits there shocked. Seeing my dad like this is unsettling considering that all my life he has never raised his voice in my presence.

"Wayne, sit down and calm down." My mother tells him firmly though I can tell she is very angry as well.

My father begins to yell again, "How can you tell me to calm down Pam? That boy, he-"

My mother cuts him off, "I know Wayne but getting angry is not going to solve anything." She sighs, "Emily… did he…"

"No." I answer knowing what she is trying to ask, "Hanna came just in time." I turn to look at Hanna who offers me a shy smile, "She saved me."

* * *

><p>After this morning's ordeal I finally felt a bit calm. When I left, my parents were discussing the idea of pressing charges against Ben. As much as I wanted to argue against it, I just want to forget it ever happened, I knew it would be useless at the moment. Instead I left with Hanna to school needing to get away from home for a moment.<p>

"Hey Han, Em." Spencer greets me uneasily.

"Is everything okay Spence?" I ask her as she shifts nervously from foot to foot. "How many cups of coffee have you had this morning?"

"Spencer, we need to warn Em before-" Aria stops when she notices my presence.

"Warn me about what?" I ask curiously. Spencer and Aria stare at each other hesitantly. It almost seem like they are trying to have a silent conversation. Frustrated with their lack of response I make my way toward the school building leaving Hanna behind to argue with our other friends.

I walk into the hallway and instantly all eyes are on me. And that's when I notice all the pictures stuck to every locker. I wish I had stayed outside instead.

_You took too long. -A_

* * *

><p>A few periods later all the posters had been removed and my parents had been called in. After a long discussion with the principle my parents decide to press charges and by the time lunch had rolled in everyone had their own story about what had happened especially when two policemen came to "escort" Ben to the police station.<p>

When lunch was finally over I left with my parent and Hanna to the police station to give my statement. To my surprise when I got there an officer informed me that Ben wanted to speak to me. Reluctantly and against my parents' and girlfriend's wishes, I accepted. I walk into the small room that is occupied by only a desk, some chairs and a large two-way mirror.

I sit in front of him, silently waiting for him to speak. "Look Emily, I'm really sorry I never meant to hurt you-"

I interrupt him midsentence angered by his apology no matter how sincere. "You never meant to hurt me?! Ben you were going to rape me and it wasn't the first time!"

"I know just let me explain." He lets out a shaky breath. "I… I'm gay." He says in a low voice.

I blink in confusion, "What?"

He repeats this time more confident, "I'm gay."

Gay? "What?" I ask him again in disbelief.

"I don't know how else to say it." He shrugs.

I shake my head as I trying to process what he just told me. He's gay. My ex-boyfriend is gay, the guy who tried to take advantage of me, twice. "Why?"

"Uh, I don't know. I mean I just find guys attractive you know, why are you gay?" He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No you idiot." I almost laugh at his response before I remember what I am trying to ask. "Why did you try to rape me if you're gay?"

He grimaces at the question. "Someone was threatening to out me. I honestly didn't care if the people at school found out but my dad… you know how he is." He says the last part sadly.

I nod in agreement remembering Mr. Coogan. He, like my dad, is in the military but he isn't as open minded or as accepting as my dad. The man honestly scared me; he seems like the type of guy to get violent.

"Did you ever find out who it was?" I ask him while trying to confirm my suspicions.

He shakes his head, "No but the texts were signed as A." He pauses for a second, "Look Emily I'm really sorry and I know I have no right to ask but please drop the charges. I hate seeing my mother so worried. I already told her the truth and she agreed to leave Rosewood as soon as we can."

Shit, this is really getting out of hand if A isn't just blackmailing us. I can't really hold it against him, I know what it is like to be scared of coming out. Talking to him like this, I saw the old Ben, the goofy guy who once was my friend.

* * *

><p>"I want to drop the charges dad."<p>

"What?!" Hanna protests in anger. "Emily, that bastard deserves to go to jail after what he did." She says irritated.

"Hanna, please." I plead to her as she huffs in annoyance. I look at my dad who also looks discontent. "Look dad, Ben is moving away and I just want to forget this whole ordeal. I know that he truly regrets it so can we just move on."

He lets out a frustrated sigh but finally relents, "Fine but if I ever see that boy near you again…"

"Thank you," I smile weakly at him as he goes to talk to the officer in charge. I turn to Hanna who looks displeased.

"Can we talk about this later?" Her anger finally cracks and she nods she holds her arms open as I fall into her embrace. I close my eyes enjoying the warmth of her body and the sense of safety she gives even though she is about five inches shorter than me without high heels. We stay there silently until my dad and mom return. My dad clears his throat as we break apart.

My dad smiles encouragingly at us before asking, "So is there anything you would like to tell us Emmy."

I blush at my father's insinuation. I turn to Hanna who smiles reassuringly at me. I reach for her hand before answering, "Hanna and I… We're dating."

The joy I feel at calling Hanna my girlfriend is intensified at seeing the look of acceptance on my parents' faces.

"Well, I'm glad you found someone who will take good care of you." My dad says.

"I'm also happy for you sweetie, I definitely approve." My mother adds. "I only wish you would have not dropped the charges."

I know it was probably a hard decision for my parents to back so I offer them a bit of reassurance, "If it makes you feel better dad when Hanna found out she broke his nose."

My dad smile proudly at Hanna before replying, "I knew I liked you Hanna."

"Thanks Mr. Fields." She smiles brightly at him. It's this moment that I feel proud of my girlfriend and my family.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favorite. A special thanks to alisonisreadcoat and Crisbelian for reviewing.


End file.
